


【星辰】上海娃娃

by XiaoZongZ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ
Summary: *女装梗，注意避雷*轻微悠昀，那个仁友情客（zhu）串（gong）*xxj文笔很抱歉（）写的像玛丽苏童话一样（这俩给我的感觉就一直是童话故事的主角，一如既往）





	【星辰】上海娃娃

 

 

朴志晟无所事事地坐在吧台里，盯着眼前的特调混合果汁发呆。

 

随所属舞团来上海演出的他趁着空闲时间跟着团里的哥哥姐姐出来玩，结果没到年龄的他喝不了酒，内敛的他也不知道该怎么像前辈们那样四处找人聊天唠嗑。

 

啊…鸭肝无聊。

 

他转过身，抬头看了看天花板上挂着的复古样式的水晶吊灯，这家酒吧还挺有意思，给人的感觉更像是咖啡馆，古旧的装潢，慵懒优雅的爵士背景乐和淡淡的檀木香气颇有上世纪老上海的感觉，摩登洋气而不失东方韵味，和外滩的edm夜店风的club有着截然不同的气质。

 

老实说，他更喜欢这里。

 

朴志晟刚准备起身去找前辈们玩，从吧台另一头的角落走出来一个个子不高、皮肤雪白的女孩子，穿着草绿色绣花的中袖的长旗袍，头上盘起的乌黑的发髻和金色的流苏耳坠随着走路的律动晃来晃去。女孩和旁边的服务生说笑着，笑起来的时候细细的眼睛成了一条缝，露出脸颊的猫咪纹。

 

没过多久，女孩好像注意到志晟一直在往她这儿，扭头瞥了一眼吧台边的这个男生，然后表情惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

 

志晟一脸堂皇，打算先走为上，女孩已经小碎步走到他面前抓住他的衣角。

 

啊！

 

志晟觉得自己现在脸红到脖子根了，但是身体像僵住了一样动都动不了，他低头看见女孩笑嘻嘻地注视着他，

 

“你是不是，昨天在VAM Theater表演的一个小哥哥？”

 

女孩清脆的声音比他想象中沙哑一点，然而莫名其妙的甜的不行，志晟马上反应过来，这大概是昨天的观众吧，瞬间放下心来。

 

女孩眨了眨亮晶晶的双眼，又用相当标准的英语重复了一遍自己的问句。

 

——这时候志晟很庆幸学民族舞出身的winwin哥作为舞团里的珍稀的中国人在他们出发前教了他一点中文，不然现在大概就是一脸懵逼吧…

 

“对。”他点点头。

 

“你们太棒啦！尤其是你！一开始就注意到你了，跳的真好看！”

 

事情有点出乎他意料，小姑娘笑的更欢了，一双白白嫩嫩的手紧紧地抓住志晟的大两圈的手，用期盼的眼神注视着他，

 

“那你们明天还有表演吗？后天？大后天？”

 

志晟一下子有点招架不住，过了好一会儿吞吞吐吐地说明天晚上，还在原来的会场。

 

“好的！那我们明晚见，诶…对，朴志晟，志晟！”

 

女孩像一只白兔一样蹦跳着离开了，转入那个角落前，朴志晟鼓起勇气叫住了她。

 

“你叫什么名字？”

 

女孩愣了半秒，一字一顿地清晰地回答道，

 

“我叫钟辰乐。”

 

 

 

 

 

朴志晟以前一直觉得，来自中国温州的winwin哥和来自日本大阪的悠太哥在明洞街的邂逅已经够神奇了，谁知自己在几年后也经历了意想不到的偶遇。是命运的安排吗？他站在旧法租界的小巷口，沉默的连栋别墅和随风沙沙作响的梧桐叶自然给不了他答案。

 

他说不清哪个邂逅更奇妙，不如说，与其思考这个，他脑子里已经深深地烙印下了钟辰乐的一举一动一颦一笑。

 

那是他在其他女生——无论是韩国的，美国的，日本的——身上未曾感知到的气场，优雅，细腻，同时又活泼，明朗，像清苦的茶叶又像甜蜜的桂花糕，就像这个城市一样，琳琅满目又不会使人头晕目眩，金碧辉煌而无恼人的铜臭气息——

 

没有任何征兆地，这个兼具名媛与学生气质、介于成熟与清纯之间的精致的瓷娃娃一般的少女出现在了他的人生中，并没有做什么，却让他先自乱了阵脚，恍惚了心智。而他甚至除了她的相貌和姓名以外对她一无所知。

 

朴志晟已经不是初中二年级的小男孩了，他明白自己极有可能只是一时心动，而这种感情并经不起时间的打磨。但仅仅是现在，在他再次见到这位钟辰乐小姐之前，他无法平复他的心情。

 

于是他和大家打了个招呼，从酒店出来散心，不知不觉就逛到了这里，空气很好，也比市中心安静许多，这让他轻松不少。

 

真想知道更多关于她的事啊，他满怀希望地想。

 

 

 

 

 

钟辰乐从第一场演出的时候就开始注意到朴志晟了。

 

看了一眼节目单，朴志晟的大名和乖巧的证件照映入眼帘。

 

  
瘦长的少年一旦开始舞动他的肢体，全身的每一寸皮肤都在闪光。

 

从头顶的发丝，一直到脚底。

 

优秀的舞者都有那种迷人的爆发力，与持续力，而朴志晟的身体还环绕着与众不同的磁场，是因为神情，动作的幅度张力还是完美的节奏感？台下看呆了的钟辰乐揣摩不出来，毕竟是音乐世家出身，对舞蹈没有那么深刻的见解。

 

说到底，接触古典乐长大的辰乐来这种流行舞现场也是头一回，不过很快就被现场的气氛与舞者的实力和感染力深深地吸引了，并且内心的敬佩油然而生。

 

直到安可结束，辰乐一直目送朴志晟跟着其他舞者离场，意犹未尽地停在原地。

 

我能不能……

 

不，还是不要去打扰他了，只要关心他们的才华和艺术就好了。

 

钟辰乐怎么也不会想到第二天会在酒吧以那样的形象再次见到志晟——一切都像是命运的安排，无迹可寻却又理所当然。

 

 

 

 

 

 

“今晚也穿旗袍去嘛！不然他怎么认得出你啊”

 

“不要！上次只是大冒险输了……大不了我在胸前挂个名牌，他不就认得出来了——黄仁俊你不许再坑我了！！”

 

对床的清秀的少年恶作剧般的笑了起来。

 

“我说你何必这么大费周章，以你家里的矿分分钟直接包场，让你去后台都没问题吧”

 

钟辰乐白了仁俊一眼。

 

“用钱折腾这事我爸妈非嫩死我不可……话说你不去吗？你很喜欢他们舞团的吧？”

 

“去过一场就够了，我也不是什么狂热粉丝，”仁俊跳下床，“学校还有小组项目要做，白白~”

 

辰乐看着仁俊一溜烟消失在门口，陷入了短暂的空白。

 

他又动摇了，昨日与朴志晟相遇的一幕幕不断在他脑海里回放，他如果当时没有穿成这样，是不是一切都不会发生……

 

要继续把这个美丽的谎圆下去吗？

 

精巧可爱的上海娃娃，拥有八音盒的音色一般的清爽甜美的声音的上海娃娃，结果只是个因游戏而生的无厘头玩笑，志晟如果知道这些会怎么想呢？

 

他心情复杂地望向窗外。黑暗中沉默的连栋别墅和随风沙沙作响的梧桐叶也给不了他想要的答案。

 

 

 

 

 

在哪儿呢……辰乐……

 

朴志晟站在舞台边缘四处张望着，试图从黑压压的观众中找出那个身影，他有点后悔那天分别的匆忙忘记问辰乐要联系方式，不然也许会——啊！

 

他庆幸自己视力还不错，在观众席的另一端终于看到了向他微笑的辰乐，朴志晟努力地想看清，无奈这个角度人群把辰乐挡的严严实实，只好暂时作罢。

 

 

  
【志晟今天跳的特别用力，哈哈哈】

 

台下的辰乐偷笑着给黄仁俊发了条消息。

 

【……】

 

【老弟你是真喜欢上他了吧】

 

【？？？你不要多想，只是正常的迷弟反应】

 

【行了朋友 专心看演出吧 我去写作业了白白】

 

 

 

 

 

  
“我在酒吧等你”

 

这是台上的朴志晟眼角余光瞥到台下的钟辰乐时，看见的对方的口型。

 

他不是很确定是不是这个意思，但还是在下台后收拾了一下去了酒吧，坐在原来的吧台边的位子。

 

一个白白净净的男孩从走廊里走出来，坐到他我旁边。

 

朴志晟一开始没在意，专心地等着，直到他，无意间转过头看见男孩的侧脸，吓得他一口饮料差点喷出来。

 

辰乐的……哥哥……？还是弟弟？？

 

这两天发生的奇幻事儿也太多了吧？？没等朴志晟反应过来，男孩慢吞吞地开口道，

 

“志晟…啊……”

 

？你又是哪位粉丝吗？朴志晟只剩下吃惊，直直地看着旁边这位同学。男孩比划着，指指自己，

 

“是我呀，辰乐呀，辰乐！”

 

朴志晟觉得自己惊得下巴都要掉下来了。

 

“诶？？”

 

——等一下，让我理下思路……

 

酒吧里见到的夸自己的可爱的女孩子。

  
说要看下一场演出。

  
并且来看了。

  
然后约自己在酒吧见面。

  
结果这个女孩子其实是男孩子？

  
喵喵喵？？

 

朴志晟的心情与其说那种“萌妹子其实是老爷们”的幻灭，不如说是在短短两天内被庞大的信息量震慑到的无比的惊讶。

 

辰乐在接下来的五分钟内用尽可能简单明了的语言和志晟说明了事情的来龙去脉，然后一脸不好意思地低下头，

 

“我本来不想就这样出现在志晟面前……可能要维持谎言实在是太花费精力了，而且志晟总有一天会知道的不是吗？”

 

朴志晟怔怔地点点头，眼前的男孩子没有了灵动的丸子头和亮眼的旗袍，只是穿着普通的棒球外套和牛仔裤，但为什么还是让他觉得可爱呢……

 

“辰乐，”  
“喜欢我的舞蹈吗”

 

钟辰乐看着朴志晟的眼神澄澈而坚定。

 

“非常喜欢。”

 

空气沉默了几秒，周围人群的走动声和杯盏碰撞的声音全都静默了一样，只剩下对视的两人。

 

“我是学古典乐长大的，很少有机会去真正感受这个流派以外的音乐或舞蹈，但是遇见你们以后——尤其是你——我觉得我对艺术的感知还是太狭隘了……我的岛外面是另一个新奇而美好的世界……”

 

“志晟想通过自己的舞步向我们传达些什么呢？我知道你想表达些什么哦，虽然我并不清楚那是什么，但是我还有很多时间去慢慢体会……”

 

“这样的答案你满意吗？”钟辰乐抬起头，却慌了神。

 

志晟在哭吗？

 

这个舞台上的超绝霸气的舞者，现在正在拼命地抹眼泪，没有看错。钟辰乐急急忙忙伸手去擦拭志晟眼角的眼泪，被小男孩轻轻地抓住了放在脸颊上的手。

 

——辰乐的手，好软。

 

——有多久没有被这样摸过了呢？团里的哥哥姐姐都很照顾他这个忙内，但是这样被刚认识两天不到的人安抚还是第一次。

 

“我一直拼命地练习提升自己，觉得这世上的爱和关心几乎都需要用自己的实力来维持住……  
“辰乐对我来说像上天给我的惊喜……不管是不是女孩子都不重要了，你的存在本身就足够美好了”

 

朴志晟惊愕于自己这三脚猫的中文水平竟然说得出这么深刻而肉麻的话，对面的钟辰乐已经笑开了花。

 

“呀…噗嗤…朴志晟原来是这么虚张声势的小孩吗，对女朋友也是这么说的吧？”

 

朴志晟脸涨得通红连连摆手表示“我没有女朋友”，钟辰乐被这个小可爱逗得笑得更欢了，拍了拍志晟的手臂，小孩仍然一脸认真，还有一点不知所措。

 

“所以，”

 

钟辰乐看着朴志晟不大但明亮的眼睛，认真地说道。

 

“虽然马上又要分别了，但是可以让我成为你的朋友吗？我们，

 

“以后一定会再见面的，对吧？”

 

朴志晟觉得面前仿佛有个奶白色的雪团子在和他说很温柔的话。

 

  
“内~”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
BONUS:  
*几个月后开始交往的两人

  
“不……不要……那里……”

 

朴志晟成年后的第一次开始得和他俩的相遇一样突然，钟辰乐主演的音乐剧最后一场谢幕后，在化妆间作为访客玩着手机的朴志晟被妆都没卸的辰乐一把拽到休息室——也不知道身板并不大的他哪来的力气，朴志晟目瞪口呆地看着戴着假发穿着旗袍的辰乐把他压在沙发上就开始解自己衣领的扣子，顺手摘掉假发往地上一丢。

 

恍惚间，志晟又看到了初次见面时的上海娃娃，但是他很快反应过来，娃娃已经成长为有着可怕魅力的上海女郎，如同幽然绽放的夜来香般让人移不开眼，然而细看又显得稚气未脱，总之这气质奇幻得迷人——

 

“我唇膏还在……不方便口，直接插进来吧……♡”

 

——辰乐？？你不是我认识的那个可可爱爱的辰乐了吗？？莫呀？？

 

朴志晟最后乖乖缴械投降，辰乐的戏服和他的衬衣凌乱不堪地挂在两人身上，汗水浸湿了大片的布料，身上人的眼影有点花了，增添了不少性感的意味，志晟感到一阵头晕目眩，只听得见辰乐甜丝丝的呻吟。

 

“志晟……的……好棒……要去了……啊……”

 

嗯…真是太罪恶了，我们没办法上天堂了，晕乎乎的朴志晟没头没脑地想着，下体顶撞的动作无意间更加用力了一点，辰乐仰起头想叫，嗓子一时哑了，只发出吸气的声音。

 

终于，高潮后的两人精疲力尽地躺在一起，钟辰乐软成一滩水趴在朴志晟怀里，朴志晟去推推他，才发现他已经睡着了。

 

是太累了吧……朴志晟摇摇头笑了笑，在钟辰乐额头上吻了一下。

 

晚安哦，我的娃娃。

 

 

 

 

 

——————END——————


End file.
